


concept: schoolboy hannibal

by zachums, zachums2 (zachums)



Series: Concepts [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Will Graham, Desk Sex, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Sexual Roleplay, Slight Subdrop, Teacher/Student Roleplay, if u could even call it that idk, mentions of sensory overload, minor fluff, very brief and in the classroom setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums2
Summary: @softestprofiler on twitter: "will does a schoolboy rp with hannibal and discovers how much he hates it so he makes hannibal wear the schoolboy outfit instead and fucks him over hannibal's desk"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Concepts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	concept: schoolboy hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> im here to provide for the people

The itchiness of the polyester uniform against his skin made goosebumps erupt across his flesh, the prickling feeling almost following the sensation of soft fingertips running across the bare skin of his arm. "You've been distracted in class lately, Will," hummed a low voice, sultry tone swirling around in his head almost hypnotically. Blue met hazel as he lifted his gaze, meeting his— _teacher's_ gaze easily. The older man was perched on the arm of the chair Will was sitting in, uncharacteristic for him, but it granted him the ability to loom over his _student_ even with the adoring look in his eye. The way the fabric rubbed against his bare skin drew his attention away from the look in his eye, making him shift and squirm in his seat. 

Warm hands cupped his jaw and forced his attention back to the man before him, but the itchiness was all-consuming against his skin and he could feel the beginnings of sensory overload creep into the edges of his vision. He pushed Hannibal away from him and tugged at the collar of his shirt, mouth clamping shut as the feeling grew. The older man didn't budge, simply reaching out to help get the material off of Will and free him from it. The uniform shirt was tossed aside and Will drew in a deep breath, feeling the relief of smooth leather cradling his torso and cooling his heated skin.

"Are you okay, Will?" Hannibal's even voice called to him, hiding an edge of concern that only he would've been able to hear. "Yeah, just— Itchy."

"You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself," Hannibal pointed out, standing up from the arm of the chair and leaning down to pick up the discarded item. Seeing it in his hands made an image appear in Will's mind, one that wouldn't disappear no matter how much he tried to shove it down. He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze and reaching for his flannel that had been draped over the chair behind him, a safe texture to his almost-overwhelmed skin. He pulled it on and felt more relief settle over his shoulders, buttoning it and relaxing into the chair he sat on. He adjusted his glasses as Hannibal folded and set aside the uniform shirt, the rest of the "uniform" just a pair of slacks that Will would wear on any normal day.

His stomach clenched as the image from before pushed itself back to the front of his mind, but he chewed the inside of his cheek to distract himself from it. They still had a session to get through, after all.

"If we examine the behavioral patterns of previous necrophiles such as Ted Bundy, we can use these characteristics to aide in an investigation. Captured and interviewed necrophiles, when interviewed, seem to exhibit similar behavior when asked about their reasons for doing what they do. Can anyone tell me a common similarity between necrophiles?"

A hand raised, the student sitting right in the front row of Will's classroom directly across from his desk, easily able to observe the projector from his seat. Will pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and nodded in his direction, sitting on the edge of his desk as the student began to speak. "Necrophiles always return to the body of the victim, making them predictable and easy to pin down if you find the site." He nodded, clicking his remote to change slides. "Correct. They return to the site for weeks after the murder to... _defile_ the corpse, to put it lightly, even past putrefaction."

He clicked to another slide, looking down to a folder on his desk for notes. He continued on about necrophiles and how to profile them, and class was over quickly. A student came down from the seats above and walked up to Will who was now seated at his desk, opening his laptop to grade essays. "Professor," he said softly, leaning forward slightly. From his seated position, Will felt incredibly small. "Could you look over my notes and make sure I got down what I needed from today's lesson?" He placed a piece of paper on the desk and slid it across the surface. Will picked it up and adjusted his glasses. 

The paper read; _is that desk sturdy enough to handle our combined weight?_

Will's eyebrows raised and he set the paper down, looking up at the other man with a frown. "What is this?" He demanded, "what does this mean?" Hazel eyes met his own, the look in them almost ravenous, and a small smile settled upon plump lips as a tongue poked out to wet them. "It means exactly what it says, professor." He leaned down, hands planted on the desk to support himself as he got in Will's space. "Could this desk support our combined weight?" His words had taken on a warm tone, one that Will refused to admit sent a shiver down his spine. He stood up from his seat to meet the student's eye, his frown deepening. "Why are you asking me that?" He demanded, closing his laptop and looking away from the undoubtedly hungry look in the taller man's eye.

"I think you know why, professor Graham," he hummed, lips quirking up at the corners. Will could feel a flush rising to his cheeks at the weight of his gaze. "Are you... Propositioning me, Mr. Lecter?" He asked, dragging his gaze up from his laptop to the hazel-eyed man before him. Hannibal smiled, showing a glint of sharp teeth. "Are you accepting, professor Graham?" Will's tongue came out from his mouth on reflex, a nervous reaction to wet his suddenly dry lips, but it did nothing to soothe his similarly-dry mouth. A shaky breath left his lungs and he found himself much closer to his student than he was moments ago, forcing himself to pull away and taking his glasses off, rubbing a hand over his forehead to clear his mind.

"No— no, I am not accepting. Get out of my classroom."

"Are you okay, professor? You seem nervous."

Will felt a pang of annoyance. "I will report you to the dean for propositioning a teacher. You will not graduate from this academy, and will likely not find work in this state. Do not make me repeat myself."

Something akin to a shiver left the student. "You would only do that if you were unsatisfied." Hannibal rounded the desk to lean into Will's space, placing a hand on the desk once more to support himself as he moved forward. His free hand came up to brush his fingertips against Will's cheek, and something in the brunet snapped. His own hand snaked out and clasped the wrist attached to said hand tightly, his grip bruising around pale skin. Hannibal's eyebrows raised nearly imperceptibly. Not subtle enough to escape Will’s notice, but only because they were so close. The wrist in his grip tensed and shifted, testing the strength of it. Will's hand squeezed tighter, the skin around his fingers whitening with the force. 

He seemed to be getting exactly what he wanted, but Will couldn't find himself bothered. The rush of adrenaline that came with letting himself attack like that was alluring, and he couldn't help but crave for another rush. When Hannibal leaned forward again, he got his chance. He gripped him by the throat and shoved him down, hand sliding around to grip the back of his neck as his chest made contact with the desk. The grip on his wrist shifted to press his forearm against his back, effectively pinning him in place. The sheer rush was euphoric, and Will could feel his arousal warm in the bottom of his stomach in response to it.

Hannibal seemed to have the same reaction, a shiver noticeably wracking through his body. His cheek pressed against a sheet of notes, crumpling the paper beneath him. Will grinned, licking his lips and pressing himself against the warm body beneath him. The scratch of polyester against his blazer made goosebumps pepper across his skin, but he ignored the sensation in favor of what was before him. His hips pressed against a firm ass, exhaling harshly as pleasure coursed through him even at the simple touch. "Is this what you wanted, Mr. Lecter?" He huffed, rolling his hips against his once more, pressing closer as the desk rocked slightly beneath them. His hand moved away from the skin of his neck and down his body to tug at Hannibal's belt, reaching around to undo the buckle and tug it through the loops.

Once it was gone he tugged the offending garment down and shoved it to his thighs, boxers as well. Liquid shone between pale cheeks and he chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes rolling back into his head at the thought of his student preparing himself for a moment like this. "Are you...?"

"I prepared myself before class," the student panted softly, meeting Will's eye over his shoulder. "I wanted to be ready for you to accept my proposition."

"Confident, Mr. Lecter?"

"Was I wrong?" Hips rolled back to press against the bulge in Will's slacks, licking his lips. Will's eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched at the feeling, exhaling as he undid his own belt and slacks, freeing his cock from its confines and letting it press between Hannibal's cheeks, rubbing against the warm wetness there. He could feel the other man's hole twitching against his shaft and leaned down, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades as more adrenaline fed through his veins. "Will," a voice snapped through the fog in his mind, and his hips jerked forward with a soft moan. "Take me."

Who was he to deny such a command?

He dropped a hand to the base of his shaft, lining himself up with Hannibal's wet and relaxed hole, slipping inside easily and groaning at the familiar warmth surrounding his cock. He felt Hannibal's torso deflate with an exhale and inflate with an inhale, his back arching to feel Will deeper inside. He was panting open-mouthed as Will rose up, hand moving away from Hannibal's arm to steady himself on the desk and pull back, thrusting forward harshly. The desk rocked and Hannibal moaned softly, bringing his own hands up to intertwine their fingers.

Will tended to get easily overwhelmed, mind caught up in the role he was assigned, and the older man always knew the perfect way to bring him back to the present. The brunet huffed out a breath as his hips drew back, a soft moan escaping him as he thrust forward again. He started a harsh pace, pleasure licking its way up his spine like a crackling fire. He could feel it combining with the rush of their fake scenario and bringing him closer to his orgasm, much quicker than he would've liked. Hannibal seemed to be just as close, if the hitching of his breath and the intermittent clenching of his muscles around his shaft were any sign. 

"Hannibal," gasped Will as he leaned forward, squeezing their joint hands tightly as a groan punched from his chest, eyes rolling back as Hannibal rocked his hips back in response to him, a wicked smile on the man's lips. "Are you close?" He asked, even though he must've already known. "I want you to fill me up, professor," he said softly, stroking the flame of arousal in his lover's stomach as he was reminded of their game. "Yes, yes, _fuck,_ " his hips stuttered with harsh, short thrusts until he buried himself to the hilt and let himself go. His head dropped back as he came, shooting into Hannibal with a gasped moan. Hannibal was driven over the edge by the feeling of Will's hot cum inside of him, his muscles almost convulsing around Will's cock as he spurted onto the edge of the desk and the floor below.

Will stayed leaning over Hannibal's prone form until the taller man began to raise up, forcing Will to pull out slowly and then stand up. The lewd sight of his release dripping down the taller man's thighs made him blush and look away, only to have his gaze brought back by a firm hand on his cheeks. Soft lips glided against his own as Hannibal cradled his face, tongue dipping in briefly before he pulled away. "That was wonderful, Will," he hummed softly, the praise making the brunet feel warm and fuzzy. "You did wonderfully."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
